Clone Club Saturdays
by The Doctor - Son of Kronos
Summary: Very short one-shot based of art by toodrunktofindanurl on tumblr about the Clone Club (Sarah, Cosima, Alison, Helena, Rachel, Beth, Felix, Delphine and Kira) meeting up every Saturday at Felix's flat to watch Orphan Black. Lot's of arguments and family fun time!


**So this is a one-shot that I just had to write after seeing this amazing art by toodrunktofindanurl on tumblr :) Check out her artwork it's amazing and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to BBC America**

The flat was a hubbub of noise. Yelps and various kinds of profanities were coming from the couch which Felix and Cosima occupied playing an intense game of Mario Kart with full volume. Rachel and Sarah were arguing over one thing or another and Alison was furiously scrubbing the kitchen counter, muttering mutinously.

"Why is it that every week it somehow gets dirtier?" She sighed hopelessly.

Felix's foot was now planted firmly on Cosima's face as he tried desperately to overtake her on Rainbow Road. Unfortunately for him, his efforts were in vain as she used a final boost and pumped her fist into the air, passing the finish line.

"That was so unfair!" He moaned, throwing the Wii controller onto the floor. "You completely cheated."

Cosima chuckled and poked him triumphantly in the stomach.

"Nah, you just totally suck."

He huffed and crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at her in the process.

"I _know _you took it Sarah! There is no point denying it. You were snooping around in my bag just five minutes ago." Rachel spoke with pursed lips and a raised voice.

"Why do you always blame me it could easily have been Fe!" Sarah shouted back.

Suddenly a surprised gasp erupted from the kitchen area. Alison stormed out of the kitchen area holding up a leopard print bra.

"Who left this on the counter may I ask?" She asked sternly and slightly fed up.

"ALISON!" Rachel roared. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO…"

Sarah could barely contain her laughter.

Suddenly the low rumble of the sliding door sounded and Cosima's head whipped around when the soft French voice chimed from the doorway. Abandoning Yoshi on Wario's Goldmine she greeted Delphine with a peck on the lips, running her hand playfully through her golden mane. Felix, unaware of his opponent's departure, crossed the finish line with a triumphant "Ha!" before noticing the two lovebirds smooching by the doorway.

"Hey! Can you two keep the lesbian…shenanigans to a minimum this time, yeah?" he shouted moodily over the screaming sisters in the kitchen.

The shouting finally ceased and Rachel her murderous gaze to Sarah who was failing miserably to look innocent. Rachel murmured something that was quite possibly a death threat when Helena and Kira emerged behind the two giddy scientists.

"Mommy!" Kira exclaimed happily, holding an ice cream cone and sporting a dollop of it on her nose.

Helena looked equally as excited to see her 'seestra' with a matching ice cream, but slightly too intent on devouring it to notice that most of it had missed her mouth and now smeared her face.

Noticing the way Rachel glared at her 'seestra', Helena returned it with her perfected death stare while Kira squealed in delight, hugging her mother tightly.

Alison finally emerged from cleaning, handing Helena and Sarah mugs of hot chocolate and plonking herself on the couch.

Rachel gingerly perched herself next to her, timidly looking at the blonde girl who hadn't stopped glaring at her. Helena planted herself on the floor next to Sarah who was now blowing raspberries on a giggling Kira. Felix finally managed to drag Delphine and Cosima from their flirting and sat down next to Alison flopping a hand over her shoulder exhaustedly.

"Will you two stop making crazy science on my newly cleaned floor?" he moaned at them, shooting Alison a _Can you believe them? _look.

Alison however was too intently switching on the telly to notice, frantically pressing all the wrong buttons. Eventually she got to the right channel and, noticing the familiar black and white title screen, shouted at the others.

"SHUT YOUR EFFING MOUTHS IT'S STARTING!"

Sarah angrily placed her hands over Kira's ears.

"Bloody hell Alison! Watch your bloody language…"

The room just lapsed into silence and the theme tune began when a knock sounded at the screwdriver locked door. Surprisingly it was Alison who shot up and ran excitedly to the door, forgetting about the show completely. She dragged back the door to reveal a well-dressed blushing girl.

"Sorry I'm late!" she offered with an apologetic grin. "Did you save me a space?"

Alison huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're always late…"

She dragged her onto the couch and hushed everyone once again as the beginning of the next episode of Orphan Black appeared on the screen.


End file.
